Balada quariana
by Fridda
Summary: Tali se encuentra en la Flotilla, ante ella se presenta una decisión difícil de cara al futuro, Kal'Reegar le ayudará a aclarar sus ideas.


**Exoneración: todos los personajes pertenecen a bioware y su fabuloso mundo mass effect.**

* * *

 _ **Balada quariana**_

─¿Eres un mago?

─Yes ma´am. Soy su mago particular ─la miró satisfecho, sabiéndose culpable de la sonrisa que tras su casco se adivinaba.

Había estado manipulando las luces y el hilo musical de su camarote unas horas antes, justo después de invitarla a que se pasase más tarde por allí a tomar una copa. Tal y como lo había planeado, pasados unos pocos minutos de que la puerta se cerrase tras ella, le había dicho:

─Te regalo esto ─al mismo tiempo que chascaba los dedos.

La luz entonces se volvió tenue y la música comenzó a sonar.

─¿Qué música es esa? ─le preguntó ella maravillada.

─Oh ─él se frotó nervioso el lateral de su casco ─es música humana, ya sabes, como has pasado tanto tiempo entre ellos creí que.. He visitado una página de extranet especializada, decían que esta es una de las músicas folclóricas más apreciadas, tanto por humanos como por otras especies.

─Me gusta. Nunca la había escuchado. No es algo que vaya con el carácter de Shepard, quizás con el de Miranda, aunque no sabría decirlo. Es una melodía muy exótica y...

─¿Pasional?

─Sí, eso mismo: pasional. ¿Cómo se llama?

─Flamenco.

─Toma ─ella le tendió una cajita ─son los puertos de inducción que usábamos en la Normandía para beber.

─¿Y esto? ¿Para qué sirve?

─Son sombrillas de papel, las ponen de adorno en las copas y según se van acabando éstas, acumulan los paraguas para contabilizar cuánto ha bebido cada uno.

─¡Qué especie más curiosa y extravagante la humana!

Se acercó a la estantería donde guardaba la cristalería. Dejó en la repisa la caja y le tendió una copa a ella. Mientras él las llenaba, Tali colocó un puerto de inducción y una sombrillita en cada una.

─Por favor ─Kal'Reegar le señaló un sillón.

Caminó tras ella observando el movimiento de sus caderas al caminar, casi parecía que danzasen como si fuesen pequeñas olas en el mar.

─Brindemos por nuestra nueva almirante.

─Oh Keelah, Kal, todavía no he aceptado ni creo que vaya a hacerlo.

─Deberías. No existe otra persona a bordo de la Flotilla que haya vivido lo que tú, con tus conocimientos, ni que haya hecho más en tan poco por nuestra especie. Además, eras parte importante de la tripulación de Shepard, ella te tiene en muy alta estima. Si no creyese ciegamente en ti y en tu capacidad, jamás te habría defendido cómo lo hizo cuando se te acusó de traición.

─No fue la única que me defendió ─la vio levantar la copa hacia él y tomar un sorbo.

─Sólo hice lo que me pareció correcto. Lo mismo que tú harías.

─Eso no me convence. Sigo sin verlo claro.

─¿Es qué acaso no ves la gran oportunidad que se te presenta para tratar de cambiar las cosas? Puedes aportar una visión fresca y muy diferente a lo que el alto mando está acostumbrado ─tras un largo silencio en el que cada uno se encontraba sumido en sus propios pensamientos, él lo quebró ─Tali, dime sinceramente, ¿qué crees que te diría Shepard?

─¿Tali? ¿Ya no soy señora?

Kal'Reegar apresuró su copa.

─Eludes la pregunta.

─Ya conoces la respuesta.

─Así pues tú también la tuya.

─¿Me has invitado sólo para convencerme? ¿Cuánto te ha pagado el almirantazgo? ─los dos rieron.

Se levantó a por la botella para volver a llenar las copas. Aprovechó para cambiar el rumbo de la conversación. Cuando volvió a ocupar su sitio en el sillón, el ambiente era más distendido, volvían a ser Kal'Reegar y Tali'Zorah nar Rayya, los niños que jugaban juntos, los jóvenes que años atrás soñaban cómo sería su peregrinaje, nuevamente compañeros de armas en Haestrom; al final de la noche, aquel río de risas, recuerdos y palabras desembocó en un tempestuoso mar, donde dos jóvenes amantes entrecruzaban sus cuerpos mientras daban rienda suelta a sus sentimientos, en una burbuja esterilizada compartida.

─¿Sabes? ─Tali apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho, el cabello le hacía cosquillas. Mientras, los dedos de Kal' Reegar subían y bajaban por sus suaves caderas contorneadas, dibujándolas en su tacto y en su recuerdo ─creo que tienes razón. Debería aceptar.

Le alzó la mandíbula, la miró con orgullo mal contenido y finalmente la besó prolongadamente en signo de aprobación. Luego la tomó entre sus brazos y una vez más volvió a hacerla suya.


End file.
